86400 10080 Epilogue
by sarang-baek
Summary: "I love you, Giant. Thank you for everything..."


Isi cerita semua nya milik dyoongoo di AFF yang di ijinkan untuk membuat epilog dari 10080 oleh EXObubz.

Saya hanya menerjemahkannya saja.

Enjoyed.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Giant. Terima kasih untuk segalanya"_

_-10080_

* * *

Chanyeol terus berlari dengan air mata dengan air mata yang terus menurus jatuh di wajah nya, bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun dari langit. Dia berlari secepat dan sejauh yang kaki nya bisa. Tidak peduli kemana kaki nya akan membawa nya, sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh berlutut di tengah taman. Pikirannya tentang kehilangan Baekhyun tidak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Dan ia terus dihantui oleh kenangan karena membuat Baekhyunnya menandatangani surat cerai dan kehiangan kedua kalinya.

Dia tidak pernanh mampu melupakannya.

Rasa bersalah karena tidak berada di sana untuk Baekhyun dan tidak memprioritaskan segalanya untuk Baekhyun dan penyesalan karena tidak menghabis kan waktu lebih banyak menggangu kejiwaan Chanyeol sehingga berubah dari pria yang ceria dengan betapa sedih nya dia sekarang. Beberapa bulan telah berlalu tapi perasaan nya masih seperti dulu, tidak memungkinkan dia bekerja tanpa penyesalan yang menyakitkan karena itu lah penyebabnya. Hal itu juga membuat keteganggan dalam hubungan nya dengan Kyungsoo, yang tidak bisa dia lihat lagi tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit yang di perlihatkan Baekhyun selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Setelah beberapa menit. Chaneyol sadar bahwa diri nya sedang berlutut, ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Semua yang ia lihat mengingat kan nya pada Baekhyun dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu, ia terus saja menangis dan menangis sampai air mata nya kering dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain pulang ke rumah.

Keesokan harinya, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol tidak di hantuin oleh mimpi buruk tentang kenangannya. Saat dia membuka mata. Dia ingat bahwa dia tertidur di sofa seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa kali sebelum nya. Dia Tidak bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Kyungsoo tanpa gelombang rasa bersalah dan penyesalan di atasnya. Saat ia duduk , ia melihat waktu dan menyadari bahwa sudah Kyungsoo berangkat kerja. Pindah ke ruang tidur, dia menemukan buku Baehyun. Sobek setengah dan berada di pojok ruangan, dia mengambilnya, air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya, dan membaca ulangan catatan penulis, menertawakan atas bagaimana yang dia lakukan persis apa yang dia katakan pada Baekhyun-nya yang tidak dia lakukan setelah bertahun lamanya. Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ini bukan film, ini adalah kehidupan nyata , dan ia mampu untuk mengakhiri bagaimana ia ingin mengakhiri , cara mereka ingin mengakhiri .

Membuka pintu kamar mandi nya, dia mandi dan mendapat perubahan, dan sebelum meninggalkan apartemen untuk terakhir kalinya dia mematikan ponsel nya dan menyimpannya di meja dapur bersama catatan untuk Kyungsoo beserta cinicn pertunangan nya. Dia menganggap apartemen ini penyebab semua nya terjadi, sebelum memakai cincin pernikahan nya dengan Baekhyun, mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri dan meraih jaketnya . Dia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kota .

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi, Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya, aku membatalkan perceraian hari itu juga. Maafkan aku . Selamat tinggal. "

* * *

"Tidak, Mr Park, belum. Ada perdebatan apakah bisa atau tidak untuk melanjutkan dengan file tersebut karena suami Anda telah meninggal. "

"Anda hanya perlu membatalkannya, kan? Itu akan menjadi lebih mudah, benar?

" Ya , Pak , tetapi apakah Anda yakin apa yang Anda inginkan ? "

" Ya, aku yakin. Dan aku ingin terus menjaga rumah kami. Aku akan membayar semua tagihan."

* * *

Chanyeol tiba di rumah lama nya dan Baekhyun sore hari, dia menarik nafasnya sebelum masuk kedalam. Sebagian besar interior nya tidak berubah saat dia terakhir kali berada di sana. Tapi keheningan yang terlihat dan suasana tidak enak melanda seluruh rumah. Bahkan matahari terbit dapat melewati jendela pada dinding biru pastel itu. Ada satu perbedaan lain di rumah. Seseorang telah mendirikan sebuah kuil untuk menghormati Baekhyun di ruang tamu dan saat melihat salah satu foto di kuil membuat air mata Chanyeol menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis di depan Baekhyun-nya dengan setiap sifat yang lakukan, tetapi tidak berhasil . Air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya saat ia mengambil fotonya dan Baekhyun saat pernikahan mereka. Kedua pria yang tersenyum gembira, saling melengkapi dan setulus hati dalam setelan putih yang serasi di depan air mancur yang indah dengan Baekhyun berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah tersenyum dengan baik sejak hari ia meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, sebagian besar senyumnya adalah palsu dan dipaksakan keluar dari bertindak seperti semuanya baik-baik saja.

Saat ia terus mengeksplorasi rumah lamanya , ia menyadari bahwa segala sesuatu masih rapi, dan itu tampak seperti itu dilakukan baru-baru ini. Setelah sampai di ruang tua Baekhyun itu, gelombang lain akan kenangan dan emosi telah tertelan dan dia jatuh berlutut di samping tempat tidur lama mereka. Pikiran untuk pergi ke tempat tidur dengan Baekhyun-nya sambil berpelukan dan bangun dengan bersama-sama. Rasa bersalah telah membuat Baekhyun pergi tidur sendirian, sementara dia melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo di kota menusuknya tepat di dada dan air mata terus turun sementara ia bergumam kata maaf setelah permintaan maaf kepada Baekhyun untuk tidak menjadi suami bahwa ia seharusnya sudah .

Pergi ke kamar mandi, ia melihat baju yang dia tinggalkan itu masih ada disana. Dicuci dan terlihat rapi setelah dia memakai nya minggu lalu. Dia mengambil baju dan harus terlihat rapi sebelum kembali turun ke kuil. Dia menangkup guci Baekhyun dengan erat dan menangis. Air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Baek? Aku masih ingat ini adalah pakaian favorit mu untuk aku kenakan. Ini masih bagus, kan?"

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Chanyeol terus berbicara dengan Baekhyun, menghidupkan kembali kenangan waktu mereka bersama-sama sambil meminta maaf karena tidak menjadi suami yang baik. Dia telah memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke tempat dimana pohon yang Baekhyun suruh Chanyeol mengukir pesan minggu itu. Dia membawa pisau lipat dan ponsel Baekhyun, dia mulai berangkat. Udara dari pedesaan meninggalkan kenangan pahit dan Chanyeol harus menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, teringat saat-saat mereka bersama dan berbagi tentang semua hal, jika dia tidak mengambil pekerjaan di kota . Beberapa saat berlalu sambil terus melihat-lihat lingkungan, mengingat mengapa mereka pindah ke sana di tempat pertama dan reaksi Baekhyun saat itu.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, Yeol ..."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ambil."

"Tapi disini butuh satu jam untuk pergi ke tempat kerjamu."

"Jika Anda menyukainya maka saya tidak keberatan tentang itu. Ini hanya enam puluh menit untuk pergi dan enam puluh menit untuk kembali. Ini bukan masalah yang mustahil untuk bepergian bolak-balik."

Chanyeol mengejek , berpikir betapa bodohnya dia untuk berpikir itu tidak masalah. Tapi dia ingat bahwa dia telah melakukannya karena Baekhyun menyukainya. Baekhyun, istrinya, segalanya, menyukainya dan itu semua yang penting . Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak menepati janjinya dan untuk membuat hal yang tidak masalah menjadi masalah.

Dia tiba di tempat dimana dia mereka pergi dan mendapati pohon yang telah di ukir atas permintaan Baekhyun. Dia menicum guci Baekhyun dan menguluarkan ponsel istrinya untuk mengartikan apa yang telah ia ukir waktu itu. Menangis tidak terkendali saat pesan diuraikan diikuti isakan teredam Chanyeol dan berguman pengampunan segera memenuhi udara. Pada saat Chanyeol sudah tenang, matahari mulai terbenam. Dia meraih pisau lipat dan hati-hati menyimpan guci Baekhyun di bawah, sebelum menggunakan telepon Baekhyun sebagai penerjemah dan mengukir pesan sendiri dalam biner, tepat di bawah pesan pertama .Dia selesai dengan ukiran inisial mereka dan pulang ke rumah dengan guci Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"01010011 01101111 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001001"

P.C. & P.B.

Chanyeol tidur cukup baik malam itu. Emosinya menguras seluruh energi saat ia jatuh ke tempat tidur nya dan Baekhyun. Dia berbaring di sisi tempat tidur sambil menarik bantal Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Aroma Baekhyun masih tertinggal di bantal dan selimut, membuat Chanyeol mendesa dalam rasa puas sebelum menutup matanya.

Malam itu, ia tidak dihantui oleh mimpi buruk lagi, tetapi disambut oleh Baekhyun yang memberinya senyum yang tulus dan pelukan kembali, mengubur kepalanya di tulang selangka Chanyeol sebelum mencium bibirnya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, raksasa. Bahkan ketika aku telah pergi..."

* * *

"Luna, tunggu!"

Dan dia lah yang mengatur kuil itu untuk Baekhyun. Dia adalah orang yang memasak sarapan untuk Baekhyun dan dia adalah orang yang membersihkan dan merapikan rumah untuk Baekhyun. Dia tinggal di belakang, bahkan setelah Baekhyun pergi, dan tidak pernah beranjak dari sisinya, menyedihkan bahkan suami adalah dirinya sendiri, pikir Chanyeol. Kenyataan ini membuat Chanyeol terpukul keras daripada tertabrak truk dan dia mendapati dirinya menangis, bersalah dan malu untuk semua rasa sakit yang dirasakan satu orang yang dia cintai. Ini membawanya terlalu lama untuk menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar hanya menginginkan Baekhyun dan ketika dia menyadarinya, dia sudah terlambat .Dia pergi, seperti bagaimana Luna pergi tadi, tiba-tiba dan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Chanyeol menghabiskan sarapan pagi dengan Baekhyun sebelum membersihkannya. Dia mengatakan kepada istrinya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi dan akan menjadi suami yang seperti dia lakukan pertama kali mereka menikah. Dia akan menjadi Chanyeol yang Baekhyun cintai lagi dan akan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun sampai dia berhasil.

Sore itu ketika Chanyeol memutuskan akan menraktir Baekhyun untuk makanan di restoran yang telah Chanyeol temukan dan selalu ingin membawanya ketika ia pertama kali pindah ke kota. Dia telah berangkat dengan bus untuk kembali ke kota, dengan gambar Baekhyun yang dibingkai dalam tasnya serta berbingkai foto pernikahan mereka. Perjalanan kembali ke kota sangat lama karena lalu litas dan mereka tiba ketika hari sudah menjelang sore. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja untuk mereka berdua dan menunggu pesanan mereka di restoran .

Berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan kota, ia menatap jarinya di mana cincin kawinnya terpasang dan menutup matanya saat dia teringat hari pernikahan mereka dan betapa bahagianya mereka untuk bersama-sama sebagai pasangan di bawah sinar matahari kekita mereka mengikat janji mereka. Chanyeol merasakan tetesan basah di wajahnya saat dia membuka matanya, tidak yakin apakah itu adalah air mata atau hujan yang mulai turun. Dia melihat kembali cincinnya sebelum bergumam permintaan maaf kepada Baekhyun dan meminta maaf sebelum menutup matanya, menekan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan permintaan maafnya ketika menyadari bahwa dia berada di tengah-tengah persimpangan rel kereta api ketika lengan persimpangan sudah turun. Sebuah cahaya terang , peluit keras dan jeritan dari pejalan kaki di sekelilingnya membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata, tapi sudah terlambat. Chanyeol mendongak ke arah cahaya terang menuju jalan, ia melihat Baekhyun dalam terang, itu adalah Baekhyunnya ketika mereka telah menikah, dengan senyum di wajah dengan lengan yang terulur. Dia melihat Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu padanya dan ketika dia menyadari apa yang Baekhyun katakana padanya, ia tahu bahwa ia diberi kesempatan kedua untuk sebuah awal yang baru. Sebuah awal baru di mana dia bisa kembali untuk menghabiskan hari-hari dengan satu orang yang ia cintai, satu orang yang tidak pernah dia berhenti untuk mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun . "

Mengatakan kata-kata itu, sekarang dia tahu bahwa itu sangat berarti lebih dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan pada istrinya, dia memejamkan mata, dan tersenyum .

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun di tempat tidurnya dan Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara burung yang bernyanyi dan sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela. Diamengucek mata beberapa kali sebelum melihat sekitar ruangan yang diterangi sinar matahari dan mengatakan bagaimana semuanya memiliki cahaya menyilaukan dari matahari. Dia terganggu ketika dia mendengar pintu terbuka dan dia berbalik menghadap pintu. Senyumterpampang di wajah Chanyeol ketika pintu terbuka dan dia melihat siapa yang berada di belakang pintu itu. Ada dia, bersinar seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, memegang nampan dengan sarapan untuk dua orang dan kopi. Saat ia mengatur makanan di meja samping tempat tidur, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan untuk memeluk Baekhyun dan menariknya dalam ciuman yang telah dia tinggalkan begitu banyak. Ketika mereka melepaskan satu sam lain, Baekhyun menatapnya tersenyum dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini adalah akhir yang mereka berdua inginkan.

"Selamat pagi, raksasaku. "

"Apakah ini nyata, Baek ? "

"Ini nyata seperti yang kau inginkan. "

Melihat sekitarnya, Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan memberinya ciuman manis lain, senyumnya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

Ini, Chanyeol pikir, itu nyata baginya, dan itu semua sangat berarti baginya .

"Aku pulang, Baek. Akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat aku berada. "

" Selamat datang kembali di rumah, Yeol

Ya…. Rumah"

* * *

Maaf jika ada salah dalam penulisan.

Silahkan kunjungi cerita aslinya di sini :

www asianfanfics com/ story/ view/ 546726/1/ 86400 - 10080 - epilogue - angst - tragedy - baekhyun - chanyeol - baekyeol - chanbaek - 10080


End file.
